Luca Caviglia
Luca Caviglia is Francesca's older brother, and like Francesca, he was born in Italy. He moved from his native country with his family to Argentina to start the family business, but after the first season he returned to Italy and did not appear again. He was also the owner of Resto Band. Luca is portrayed by Simone Lijoi. Personality Luca is a good guy. At first, everyone thinks that he's mean and a little grumpy. But soon, his true personality is revealed when Francesca discovers that he is trying to help her and On Beat Studio . He is very tall and strong. Sometimes he and Francesca fight, and Francesca used to think that he wanted to make her life impossible, but actually he loves her and would do anything to make her happy. Character History Season 1 Part 1 Luca's history on the series started as a bossy guy, he hated Tomas because he didn't focus on his job. He also seems a little strict with his sister Francesca. Luca changed a lot when he discovered music could bring more clients to Resto Bar. He started to love people, and he changed the name Resto Bar into Resto Band, and he started to develop a great talent for music. Francesca got annoyed when she realized Luca wanted to show his talent to the world, making her feel embarrassed. As time went by, Pablo and Antonio decided to organize a show, but they didn't have enough money to rent a theater. Students tried to get more money for the show. Luca knew that the Studio needed money, so he decided to have a show in Resto Band to raise money. Francesca and Camila agreed with the plan, but they disagreed with the idea of Luca being the host. The date for the show was closer and closer, but they still didn't have enough money. Luca decided to give all earnings from Resto Band to the Studio. Francesca got angry, because she thought Luca didn't give her money because he didn't care about her. When Francesca fought with Luca for the money, Camila noticed the Resto Band was bankrupt and Francesca realised that Luca used all the money to help the Studio. Part 2 TBA Relationship Family Francesca Caviglia Sister thumb|left|150 px Luca and Francesca are siblings. They seem to hate each other but deep inside them, they love each other very much. Sometimes, Francesca fights with him, but later, she finds out that he does it for love. Luca takes care of Francesca a lot, but she doesn't know it and she thinks that he's ruining her life. Friends Pablo Galindo Friends thumb|right|190 px When Pablo lost his job at the Studio 21, he came to Resto Band and told Luca that he doesn't know what to do with his life. Luca said that he can work at Resto Band and Pablo accepted the offer. He started to work as a waiter, the students comes and they talked to him about how things are going wrong in the Studio. Pablo decides to help them, so he did a little "class" at the bar. The bar's customers don't like what Pablo did. Luca sees that and decides to give them a little room behind the restaurant where Pablo can teach the students without disturbing the customers. Pablo also wrote a song with Luca which the students sung together in the new room. Trivia *He's Italian. *He's the tallest guy in the series. *He loves to sing and to do magic tricks. *He changes the name of the "Resto Bar" to "Resto Band", because he thinks that music can bring in more customers. *Sometimes he fights with Francesca, but deep inside, he really loves her very much. *He's left handed. *At first, he doesn't know who Rafa Palmer is but then Tomas tells him. *He can play the piano and the guitar. *One of his dreams is to become a famous singer, like his sister. *He sings very well, but the only problem is that Francesca doesn't let him sing, because she'd feel embarrassed by him. *He gave Francesca a cookbook. * His last name, Caviglia, in Italian means "ankle". * He was the host for the reality show "Talents 21". * He once joked that he wished that Francesca was Camila, because Camila is great at maths and she could help him with the restaurant more than Francesca. * He mentioned that he did the leaning tower of Pisa with balloons. * He once forgot to pay for Francesca's Studio 21 payment. * In the Dutch version of Violetta, he's called "Loeca". * He can be very clingy, like when he wanted to be the host of the "Talents 21" contest and he kept asking Marotti until he got mad at Luca and gave him the job. *He participated in the Studio's end-of-term show, along with Rafa Palmer and the other students from On Beat Studio , where he sang Come and Sing. *He sang the Italian version of Come and Sing, called Vieni, Canta, along with Federico and Francesca. *He went back to Italy before the rest of his family as mentioned by his father, Carlo. *Camila once said that he was cute. Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Former Characters